Safeco Field
Safeco Field in the SoDo distrcit of Downtown Seattle, framed by First Avenue S. to the west, and Edgar Martinez Drive S to the south, Royal Broughm Way to the North, and the BNSF Railway to the east. Features Like most of the ballparks that were built after the beginning of the 90's, Safeco is considered a retro modern style ballpart, that incorporates many of the features of the the ballparks built in the 50's and earlier with modern features. It features a retractable roof, on a modern note. Ground rules surrounding the Safeco Field retractable roof Batted ball striking the roof or roof trusses: * A ball striking the roof or roof truss in fair territory is judged fair or foul in relation to where it lands. * A ball striking the roof or roof truss in foul territory is a foul ball, regardless of where it lands. * A ball striking the roof or roof truss is still considered in flight, and the batter is out if legally caught by a fielder, regardless of where it struck. Movement of the roof: * If the game starts with the roof open, it may be closed during the game if weather conditions warrant, and at the discretion of the home team. Play may continue during closure, unless the umpires determine it is necessary to stop play. * If the game starts with the roof closed, it may be opened during the game if weather conditions warrant. Opening the roof can only start between innings, after notification of the umpire crew chief. The visiting team may challenge the decision to open the roof, but final decision over whether to open the roof lies with the crew chief. The roof may only be opened once during a game. Notable baseball events at Safeco Field Major League * Safeco Field has hosted playoff games in two seasons: 2000, when the Mariners won the American League wild card; and again in 2001, when they won the American League West. In 2000, the Mariners defeated the Chicago White Sox in the American League Division Series 3-0, but were defeated by the New York Yankees in the American League Championship Series, 4-2. The following year, the Mariners defeated the Cleveland Indians 3-2 in the ALDS, but were again defeated by the Yankees in the ALCS, 4-1. The World Series has never been played at Safeco. * Safeco Field also hosted the 2001 MLB All-Star Game. The American League defeated the National League, 4-1. Cal Ripken, Jr. of the AL's Baltimore Orioles was the game's MVP. A bronze plaque in the visitor's bullpen now marks the location where Ripken hit the final All-Star Game home run of his Hall of Fame career. * On October 1, 2004, Ichiro Suzuki accomplished his 258th hit of the season at Safeco, breaking the 84-year-old single season hit record of 257 previously held by George Sisler. Sisler, who died in 1973 (the same year Suzuki was born), was represented at the game by his daughter. Ichiro would go on to finish the season with 262 hits. Category:Major League Baseball ballparks Category:Seattle Mariners Category:Stubs